the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fandom Challenge: Skirmish
__FORCETOC__ Skirmish is the 4th season of The Fandom Challenge. Filming began on February 3, 2019. Season Inspiration: Redneck Island Season 4 Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description On this season of The Fandom Challenge, we left the Champs as home! When 17 returning Challengers and 7 rookies get divided into pairs, teammates will be forced to work together to get anywhere in this game. With twists like teams being sent into the Pit to face off in “every man for themselves” style eliminations and a redemption house known as Limbo, this will be one of the most difficult seasons yet. With the title of Champ, 180,000 KPs and an instant ticket onto All Stars cast list on the line, what will players do to claim the grand prize? Find out this season on The Fandom Challenge: Skirmish. Format At the beginning of the game, each player will be divided into pairs forming teams. Those teams must participate and work together in multiple daily challenges. During those daily challenges the winning teams will earn safety from elimination and the last place team will automatically be sent into the elimination round known as “The Pit”. The winning team of the daily challenge will then get to choose any team to go into the Pit against the last place team. In the Pit teams are null in void and it will be every man or woman for themselves. The two top performers will win the elimination and reenter the game, still as the same team or as a new team. The two lowest scoring players will be eliminated. When a player receives 3 DNF’s during the season they will be disqualified from the game. If a player DQ’s, their partner will automatically be sent into the Pit during the next elimination round in hope to stay in the game. In the Final Challenge, three teams will compete in four separate stage. Prize money is split as follows: Winners: 180,000 KPs (90,000 KPs each) + Spot on All Stars Season Runners-Up: 50,000 KPs (25,000 KPs each) Third Place: 20,000 KPs (10,000 KPs each) Features and Twists * Individual Eliminations - Although teams are sent into the elimination, each nominee will compete as individuals. ** Team Changes - Since players face off as individuals there is a chance that the winners of the Pit may form a new team. * Limbo - The losers of the Pit are sent to Limbo. Once Limbo is full the players must compete in a Battle Back Competition in hopes to earn their way back into the main house. Cast |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Note: In Episode 1, Kat was among the Unsaved Challengers but was removed from the game prior to the first elimination. In Episode 5, James was sent to the Pit and withdrew from the competition in the midst on doing the elimination challenge. In Episode 7, Danny did not complete the challenge and quit the game because of IRL obligations. Elimination Progress |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the daily challenge and was safe from elimination. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant earned safety and was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the Pit and won. : The contestant participated in the Pit and lost. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition. : The contestant was medically removed from the competition. Limbo Progress |} : The contestant won the Limbo Competition and returned to the main game. : The contestant lost the Limbo Competition and was officially eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Episode Guide